The Moonlight Dance
by Vakhi201
Summary: The moonlight dance is about to occur and the girls need a partner to go with. They boys are acting like ***holes towards them so they take comfort in each other. Romance could be in the air wouldn't you think. Femslash.    Christopher Black.
1. Chapter 1

The Moonlight Dance

A/N- This is my second story for Starfire and Raven. I don't own the characters in the story other than the plot that I have come up with. They belong to a very smart man who created the Teen Titans. I do accept ideas for my stories and will incorporate them the best I can into the plot. Flames are also accepted. Also if you don't like same sex partners, don't bother reading the story.

Without further ado, here is the first chapter of The Moonlight Dance.

The moonlight Dance is an annual event for the heroes to get away from their team. It's for an evening away from evil and a chance to unwind. Normally it is held on Earth in a different city each year. It was to be held inJumpCitybut the preparations were not made to hold the dance. So instead it was to be held in a different location for the first time in its 100 year history. Two prime locations for the dance were the dimension of Azarath, the home Raven; or on the Tamaranian home world of Starfire.

The titan's tower was going slow because there was no crime going on. Not even Slade was planning anything major. He was relaxing until after the dance to resume his normal activities. That was the trend with the dance: crime was zero about 2 months before the dance and 2 weeks after the petty things started to occur such as bank robberies. The major crimes started to occur about 4 months after. The break is necessary to say the least. Raven and Starfire were almost at their breaking points to say the least about it. Now what is different about this dance is that a female is supposed to invite a male and not the other way around. Invitations are only sent to the females.

Raven was on the couch with Beast Boy (her soon to ex-boyfriend) staring at her female best friend and current love interest. Starfire was fighting within her head whether to break up with Bird Boy and go after Raven. Robin whispered something into her ear that made her full of creepy crawlies. Being an empathy, Raven sensed this and noted to talk to the alien about it later.

The red head didn't hear what Robin said other than something about sleeping together and doing "other things". All Star knew is that she didn't want to do any of those things. So she called out to Raven in her head, 'Raven please help me with this. Tell me what Robin said to me,' the red head pleaded desperately to Raven. She appeared calm on the outside but the blue haired Goth knew better. She was not happy to say the least when she heard what Robin wanted to do.

Robin and Star were cuddling on one couch while Beast Boy and Raven were on the other. Raven was thinking to herself. 'I hate this. All he wants to do is get in my pants. I don't want of commitment. I would much rather do it with a girl. So much better in my opinion. At least they have emotion.' The movie that everyone was watching at the moment had ended.

"Seeing as the movie is done, what does everyone want to do? Go to bed or eat pizza at the parlor," Robin asked. To which Raven replied, "I'm going to bed for the night and so is Star." The alien shot her a grateful look. "I'm with you for getting something to eat. My stomach is in the mood for pizza. You coming Cyborg?" "My batteries need to be recharged so I'm going to bed for the night." "Alright then have a good night everyone. Robin then went to kiss Star on the lips but got her cheek instead. Beast boy managed to get a sloppy kiss on Raven's lips which left her seething mad on the inside. 'I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE DOES THAT NEXT TIME…' Raven thought trying very hard not to make him into a pancake. The 2 guys left while Cyborg went to sit with 2 girls on one of the couches. "Alright spill. You look as though you want to kill someone Raven and you Star look afraid of something." He had a habit of being in the background and come out when the other 2 buys are gone.

"Okay Cy. Beast Boy keeps trying to get into my pants and I don't like him anymore. I don't want to get that serious with anyone. He pissed me off when he grabbed my ass hard and shove his tongue down my throat," Raven said with an anger that hadn't been seen since Trigon came back.

"Okay Raven. I'll go talk to him about. He hasn't listened yet and this time he will. Just break up with him then." Raven went silent when he said this. 'He can't know what Beast Boy's doing to me. He even scares me what he would do to my sister if he ever does it,' the Goth thought to herself miserably. 'I'll have to talk to Raven about that later,' thought Star. "Hey Starfire what's going on with you and Bird Boy and you? He said something and you caused you to go rigid and want to get out of his embrace." Starfire didn't answer the trying to avoid it answering it. This caused Raven to get concerned. "Starfire? Anyone home in there? You alright," asked Raven while trying not to read her thoughts.

"Can I speak to you in private Raven? I don't want Cyborg to know. Please?" She had a pleading edge to her voice that made her say yes on the spot. So she went to get ready for bed. "Hey Cy, we're going to bed. Is that alright with you?" Cyborg knew something was up but didn't push it. "That's fine with me. My batteries are literally almost dead from the day. "The small group stood up and went to hug Cyborg. Raven held on a bit longer than normal. "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow. Okay?" Raven whispered into his ear.

He nodded to the Goth. Starfire left to her room and got changed into her sleeping outfit which was a tank top with track pants. "Why can't I just go Raven and sleep with her tonight and talk to her. She has to meditate and I'll e left alone with Robin," she said to no one in particular. Raven passed by her room and felt she was frustrated and scared at the same time. "Come here Star and talk to me about your problem with Bird Boy." She was that much more grateful for Raven to be there with her. This caused the red head to leap from her bed right into Raven's bed pulling the covers over her in the process.

The lilac haired girl went to go comfort the red head alien. It was around 12 at night when the boys got home from the pizza parlor. "Hey Robin what are you doing tonight?"Going to go sleep with Starfire and maybe have sex with her. We've been dating for awhile and I think that it's time to become united as lovers." Beast Boy was smilng at this. "And I'm off to sleep with Raven again. She has a very fine piece of ass to grab." The boys went their separate ways to their respective girlfriend's rooms. They were in for a shock.

Raven had cast a spell to cast a spell to lock the doors. "Starfire wake up its Robin." No answer. "Come on open the door and let me in NOW. Fine then have it your way you bitch," Robin yelled at the locked door.

'So that's how Robin treats Starfire. He's in for a beating when me and Cy get around to it.' "Hey Star, you can talk to me about Robin." The Goth removed the blanket and went to lie down beside Starfire. She curled herself into Raven resting on her shoulder. "Okay he said that he wanted to sleep with me and do other things with me. I'm not ready to go that far! I would rather honor my planets traditions of waiting! I don't even… like….him….that anymore! He doesn't understand me like you do and my need for friendship before anything else can happen!"

Star finished her rant by crying softly into Raven's tank top. 'Robin you are dead. Now I understand her lot better and her need for friendship. She just wants a friendship where she can cuddle and be open with them. But she only has that with me and Cyborg,' Raven thought to herself happily. The alien was about to ask if she could ask when Raven said, "Yes you can stay with me for the night. It's nice having you around and comfortable." The alien gently squeezed her thanks. Star's breathing was gently evening out as sleep claimed her.

"Goodnight Starfire. Sweet dreams…" The half-breed was going to say 'love' but thought better of it. Instead of meditating, she went to the land of dreams thinking about Starfire while she was also talking to her emotions which were all happy for once that they could be expressed without the presence of Trigon. In her dreams her emotions told her to sleep with Starfire more often.

This caused Raven to have a warm feeling in her stomach. "Thank you Star for being here for me. I honestly love you for it," Raven whispered into the alien's soft red hair. She heard this and held Raven a bit tighter in response. A warm feeling started to form in Starfire's stomach as well. So Raven did something uncharacteristic of her: put her hand over Star's waist and the other around her head. They fell asleep until noon the next day.

Starfire woke up first and realized that the two of them had somehow intertwined their limbs. "Raven time to wake up. There's bacon in the kitchen waiting for you." This got the lilac haired girls mouth to water but not wake up. 'I need a better way to wake her up… Ah I got it.' The alien started to move her hand to the most ticklish spot on Raven's body which was her sides. She poked and Raven woke up with a start. At once Star assaulted her body with tickles and she was laughing hysterically.

"STOP YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" "Good to know that you're awake." And I'm not a little monkey," Starfire said pouting and looking the half breed in the eyes. 'Oh. My. God. She is so freaking cute when she does that,' Raven thought fighting the urge to kiss her then and there. "Where's my bacon that you owe me?" The alien didn't respond but instead followed her friend to the smell of bacon. What the 2 girls didn't expect to see a pissed off Bird Boy and Beast Boy.

A/N - I was going to have more in the chapter but my hands hurt like a bitch and have been typing this thing for over 2 hours. I'll upload the rest of it tomorrow morning if I can. Once again I accept ideas for my stories. Constructive criticism is also accepted.

Christopher Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait but my fanfiction was acting up and have been busy with homework (sigh). Anyway I'm done rambling so on with the story.

"Good Morning friend and boyfriend. How are you today?" Starfire tried to sound cheerful but was afraid underneath her calm façade. "Hello Star. Why did you lock me out of your room last night? We were supposed to sleep together and have sex. We've been dating long enough." Starfire went blank so Raven answered for her. "She spent the night with me last night so you wouldn't do those thing. She doesn't want to sleep with you so stop."

"She is my GIRLFRIEND and will sleep with me…" Robin didn't get to finish as Cyborg grabbed him by the neck. "Raven, Star, go to my restaurant and wait for me. I'll be joining you shortly." The girls scrambled out of the tower to his restaurant. In the meantime Cyborg was ripping apart the other 2 boys for being such assholes. "You guys sicken me. You made Starfire scared last night and pissed off Raven big time by grabbing her ass. She didn't want it and you go ahead and do it anyway!"

He finished by punching a hole in the wall rattling the whole tower and running off to his business. The girls were getting worried when they heard the sound of a door slamming closed. "CHRISTOPHER BLACK! GET OUT HERE AND SAY HI TO THESE LADYS! OH AND GET YOUR IPOD AS WELL. WE'RE GOING TO PARTY IN HERE!" That was the sign the lad was in the mood to cook listening to metal or classic rock. The server was also the DJ for the place to. He was also the head cook amongst other things.

"Hey lady's what can I get you today to order?" Raven was a bit hesitant at first then looked up at him to see that he was actually interested in serving her. "Could I get the normal T-Tower brunch for Sunday," she asked in a small voice. "What about you Star?" She just nodded indicating that she wanted the same thing that Raven was having. "Alright guys. We shall see you in about 20 minutes or so." Starfire was off in her own little world dreaming about the night before she had shared with Raven.

'That was the best night of sleep in awhile. I should talk to her about it,' the alien thought to herself. The empath noticed this and was wondering what Starfire was thinking about. "Hey Star, want to talk about what your thinking about," Raven asked gently taking the aliens hands in her own stroking her thumbs over Star's.

"Okay. I was thinking about last night when I was with you. Your so warm and soft. It was also the best night of lseep that I've had since arriving on Earth and the defeat of Trigon!" Starfire exclaimed and noticed that Raven flinched visibly. "Please don't ever mention his name again. I still get very vivid nightmares about him." Star simply nodded in understanding.

It was around noon when they got back to the tower. Then the mail man arrived delivering 2 messages leaving the two girls blushing madly. "What's gotten into them?" "Maybe it's a dance and we are invited seeing as we are there boyfriends." 'Highly doubtful you two goofballs. I know what it is and maybe invited. If not, no big deal,' Cyborg thought to himself. Down in Raven's room with Star, she said "I want to go to this dance but not with my ex boyfriend. I want to go with someone special to me and I like…"

Star drifted off when Raven said, "Hey why don't we bring Cy with us. He deserves it. We could also set him up with a girl." "I was thinking the same thing." Out of nowhere the alarm sounded calling everyone to the briefing room. Robin had a face of no expression and was acting serious

. That was how he operated. Everyone's emotions and problems were put aside to do the mission and were discussed later with each other. "Alright we have a bank robbery that is minor and the cops are having trouble dealing with. There is also a hostage situation that is there to." The girls were shocked and Raven was tempting sending the thieves to Azarth for about a week.

"Raven and Starfire, could you take care of the hostage situation?" In her monotone of seriousness she said, "Alright Bird Boy. Will do now let's go Star." "Cy and Beast Boy, you're with me on patrol duty. Any questions?" "What is the hostage situation about?" "We have no details on that at the moment."

Everyone left for the bank in the car that Cy had been working on for a long time and all that other good stuff. They had all arrived at the bank and assumed positions. Raven took Star by the hand and went off to become invisible. They then went through the wall and got to the main hostage area where everyone was being held. What the girls saw was shocking to say the least.

Raven's anger boiled to the point of primal rage. Like when a shark goes beserk.

A/N-I would like to get some more reviews for my stories. If you have ideas by all means throw them in the comments.  
>Christopher Black.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Sorry the chapter is shorter than normal but it's about 3 in the morning and just started working on it about 2 hours ago so yeah. Anyway thanks for the ideas. It will become important later on in the story. Sorry

Anyway I don't own the characters in the story only the plot line.

This was one of the few things that could make Raven go berserk. The children were separated from their mothers and fathers according to sexuality. And by the looks the guys were giving, it was not going to be pretty to say the least. "EVERYONE, YOU ARE NOW HOSTAGES IN THIS BANK UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! YOU, YOUNG LADY, GET OVER HERE NOW!" The lead crook said as he grabbed the older sister of some girl who was now crying hysterically at the thought of losing her sister.

The titans were waiting for info from the two girls inside as they did nothing but watch in horror. "This young girl will get it if no one confesses where the password to the bank vault. I will give you 5 minutes before I pull the trigger on this gun and make her die a slow and painful de…" The poor lad never got to finish as a portal sucked him to the world of Azarath to be sorted out. It was what Raven did when she wasn't in the mood to fight or was in the mood for letting a criminal stand a chance.

No one ever came back on top of that either. Raven floated down to the ground to where the little girl was and picked her up and held her tight to her body. The little girl quitted immediately feeling safe in her arms. Starfire went to the older sister and helped her up. She whispered her thank you and looked at her sister then to Raven. "You're Raven of the Titans?" she whispered to her while hugging Starfire.

"Yeah I am Raven and it looks like your sister likes you. The only other person that holds her like that is me. Thank you for saving me. I honestly love you for it." Raven simply offered the other girl a hug. Star was feeling left out when she noticed that Raven had made the gesture to join them. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the Goth's waist from behind in turn the older sister leaned on Raven with the little sister snuggling Raven's chest. Neither girl heard the communicator that went off beside them. Everyone else was rejoicing with their families.

The girls were happy to be noticed that 2 people were finally hugging them. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the boys who were coming into the bank. Always leave it to them to ruin the moment. The boys stood open mouthed staring at the scene in front of them. "Starfire, Raven, time to-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH RAVEN AND 2 OTHE GIRLS?" Robin exclaimed in a slightly irritated voice. "Raven, you cuddle with Starfire and yet you won't cuddle with ladies man extraordinaire? I happen to have lots of class when it comes to lady's and all that other stuff."

This caused the 4 girls to look at where to outburst had come from. "Oh great," Star muttered to herself. "Who are those guys?" asked the older sibling who was still pressed into the Gothic teen. "Our now ex boyfriends. This was the last straw." She then transported everyone back to the tower including the 2 sisters. Everyone was in the living room where a massive screen was. It had the thickness of honey just beckoning for someone to crack the ice.

The person who broke it was none other than Cyborg. "Alright Bird Boy and Grass Stain explain yourself. Why were you shocked to see Raven and Starfire cuddling with the 2 other girls?" The other 2 boys were outraged with what he said. So they both said that the same time, "Because they're our girlfriends and are supposed to only cuddle with us. That is just how it is done."

This was the wrong thing to say. "Could you take your sister and go to Starfire's room? She will show you where it is." The alien took the invitation and lead the girls off to her room to chat with them while Raven ripped apart the 2 boys. "Beast Boy, you have no class what so ever and I DON'T like when you grab my ass just because it feels good. Starfire respects that I don't mind cuddling with her because we do it normally. She is just there in the background and I honestly love it. You try to pry into my private life when the only person I talk to about that is Starfire. I wish that you would get that through you skinny little head!"

the Goth finished her rant infuriated with the fact beast boy could be so dense and insensitive. Beast Boy just happened to press the wrong button. "Does that mean you still love me?" In a quick motion, the Goth punched Beast Boy in the face and left the room to join Starfire.

AN-I know that the chapter is short but the reviews are always welcome. If you have an idea for than please leave a comment about them.  
>Please hit the yellow button. I give yous a cookie if you do :3<p>

Christopher Black.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that's it's been about a week since I've updated but they will be coming a bit more frequently when I get the time. It's now 1:45 in the morning where I am and have been working on this for about 6 hours or so. As again thank you for the ideas that I have been getting. I would like a few more reviews.  
>I don't own the characters in the story only the plot line in it. Anyway on with the story.<p>

Christopher Black.

Starfire heard the scream of Beast Boy getting his nose broken and smiled at the thought of this. 'It's about time they learn some manners anyway and to leave us alone.' The door to her room was open was closed quietly when Raven saw that the girls were sleeping. "Hey Starfire. I was wondering if we could just talk?" The alien smiled at this. "Okay, we can talk Raven. What did you in mind?" The Goth was a bit hesitant in beginning what was about to be asked. Feeling calm enough she said, "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Moonlight Dance not as a friend but as my date. That is if you're comfortable…"

She was tackled by the alien in a fierce hug that sent shivers to base of both their spines. This was the defining moment in their friendship when neither would be willing to go without the other again. "Yes Raven I would love to go with you to the dance. I was kind of hoping to go with you in the first place." She then proceeded to kiss the bird of the night on the cheek, which caused her to blush madly. "Oh and you look so adorable when you blush to." This only caused her to go redder. 'Why must she make me blush like this. It's so embarrassing.' "Starfire, I'm not cute. I only dress for comfort." "You are immensely cute Raven whether you want to admit or not." This shut Raven up at once. She actually started to think about when Beast Boy called her cute which was never.

'Starfire actually called me cute. I actually love when she says it. It makes me feel better about myself,' Raven thought and was not about to tell Starfire this. The Goth layed her head on Starfire's shoulder and inhaled her scent more often. It calmed her to no end. She had started to feel sleepy so she motioned for the both of them to go to the bed where the other 2 girls were sleeping. "Can we sleep here for awhile? I don't think they will mind if we move them." The alien gently nudged the older sister to move. "What is it mommy?"

Star's heart melted at these words and got the idea that these girls were homeless. "Could you move over with your sister? We would like to curl up and sleep for awhile." The other girl moved her sister over. Starfire went in first with Raven cuddling into her side resting her head on her chest and she curled her arm around her waist. The older sister went to Star's other side and the youngest sister curled on top of Starfire sprawled out. Little did they know that Beast Boy was watching the whole thing from the vent on an observatory mission for Robin to find out why they were so cold towards them.

'So that is why the two of them don't like us anymore. I'll have to apologize to Raven for being a dumb ass around her in general. Maybe we can be friends again.' So he set off to his own room to call it a night. Robin on the other hand was expecting him to report back to him with the findings. "Beast Boy, come on man hurry up and back to me. I want to find out why Star won't let me screw her," he said aloud to no one in particular.

It was around 11 in the morning when everyone in the tower started to stir. Cy was in his garage working on his baby. Robin was fretting around the tower waiting for the girls to wake up. Beast Boy was playing video games on the massive screen in the living room waiting for the girls to wake up. In Starfire's room, the youngest girl started to stir and started to tickle her sister. She responded by waking up with a smile on her face. "Can we wake up our mommy's?" The older sister was shocked at this and considered the other 2 women in the bed her mothers after having no parents for a number of years. "Yes we can wake up our mommy's."

The other 2 girls only heard wake then felt a tickle fest to get them out of bed. "Starfire what did I tell…" Raven never finished when she saw the youngest in her lap starring up at her with a massive smile on her face. "Why good morning monkey. How did you sleep?" The other girl only girl only smiled which melted Raven's normally cold heart. "Me slept rather well mommy. Can we wake up the other girl to?" She simply couldn't resist the idea of waking up Starfire. So she crept up from her spot on her shoulder and went to kiss Star on the cheek. The older girl sighed in happiness. "Come on love, time to wake up. Don't make me tickle you!" The alien grumbled something then threw her head at her pillow. Raven nodded to the other girls and they let loose. The result was hurmorus.

Starfire was woken up by 3 pairs of hands wandering all over her body in her ticklish spots. It was heard down to Cyborg's room. He stopped what he was doing to listen to the girls all having fun. 'About time they have some fun with the sisters that came with them,' he thought to himself. He then went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for the whole team. By the time he was done, the girls had come into the kitchen. They were leaning against each other in their own little world. The sisters were cuddling on the other side of the table where Robin and Beast Boy normally sat. "BREAKFAST IS READY EVERYONE! COME AND GET IT!"

Beast Boy was at the table and saw his ex girlfriend. Instead of going up to the table, he grabbed a chair. The Goth noticed this and thought he got the idea she didn't want to date him. So he deceided to mature up and said, "Morning Raven. I was wondering if you would like to talk outside on the roof. Star can come to if you think that I will try anything." The Goth considered this and read his thoughts. What she saw was genuine honesty for the first time in awhile. She didn't answer the question but looked up at him and he caught on. Robin came into the kitchen and was disgusted with the sight in front of him.

The girls were holding hands and stealing looks every now and then. When caught they were blushing. Small talk between them made him sick to his stomach. The 2 sisters were sickening to him. He didn't know that the oldest was 17 and the youngest was 8. "Starfire and Raven, you two are the sickest people that I know. It's wrong to hold hands and cuddle. Do you have any idea what you are doing to these 2 young sisters," He said in a rage. The sisters flinched at the tone of his voice and curled into each other. "Robin, get out of here before I make you. Understood?" "No I won't get out of here. What they are doing is not acceptable on Earth or anywhere in the galaxy for that matter. Why is it that you can't be like normal girls on Earth and date guys? May you to rot in hell for what you are doing!" He finished his rant only to knocked out by Cyborg. "Beast Boy, go play video games. You four, come with me to my room. We're going to talk."

They got his room and went to his living area, which consisted of a couch and a lazy boy recliner. "Alright you guys talk. I was wondering what was up with the 4 of you this morning. Although I do find it extremely cute that you guys were holding hands this morning." No one was in the mood to talk so Raven got the courage to kiss Starfire gently on the lips. The alien was shocked beyond words but responded happily anyway. Cy said nothing but looked on happily at the 2 girls for finally that they were head over heels for each other.

He looked at the sisters with longing looks in their eyes. He noticed this and said, "Come here you two monkeys. I know that you want a hug at the moment." The sisters were a bit hesitant because of what happened but the younger one noticed he was different and went to hug him. The older caught on and thanked Cyborg with her eyes for being a father figure to them even though they had only know each other for about two weeks or so.

Everyone was quite for about an hour or so when Starfire spoke, "Cyborg, we have a question for you and you can accept it or not." "Go on Star. I am listening." She took a steadying breath and said, "You are a really good friend of ours and I was wondering if you would like to come to the moonlight dance with us as friends. Raven and I are going as dates. You are a really good friend of ours and figured that you deserve a night of fun. I asked Raven and said that she was fine with it." The tin man was shocked to say the least. "I don't know what to say Star. I am just shocked that you would invite me of all people to an event that is meant for females. But yes I would love to go with you guys. What about the girls though?"

Star didn't think to much about this but Raven piped in, "My sister can watch them. God I miss her so much." "Okay than it's settled. We are going to go shopping within the next couple of days to go shopping." "Thank you for everything Cyborg."

Once again thank you for reading my story. Please take the time to leave a review and suggest this to other people. The next chapter will be nothing but fluffy cuteness... Oh and don't forget about the ideas either. I love them. Keep them coming.

Christopher Black.


End file.
